As a result of manual operation problems, several attempts to provide automatic generator operation when surgical forceps contact patient tissue have been patented. U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,056, German patent 1,099,658, German patent 28 23 291 describe circuits which place a direct current potential across the surgical forceps. Placement of the forceps across patient tissue causes a small DC current to flow therethrough. Direct current flow causes activation of a relay circuit enabling the higher power radio frequency energy to flow into the patient's tissue for surgical effect. Selecting fixed resistance values, within the circuits, determine the tissue impedance level below which radio frequency energy activation occurs.
Patent German Patent DE 25 40 968 describes a circuit which uses a low-frequency measurement current to determine relative patient tissue impedance; low frequency current flow within a specified amplitude range turns on generator high frequency power for surgical effect. That circuit also includes a time delay relay for controlling time between application of forceps to patient tissue and subsequent generator keying.
Subsequent patents addressed the need for automatic turn off capability during bipolar desiccation procedures. German patent DE 31 20 102 A1 describes a circuit which monitors the differential quotient (time derivative) of patient tissue impedance to determine when to turn off radio frequency power delivery; the inventor selects the point of zero time derivative to turn off power delivery. German patent DE 29 46 728 A1 describes a circuit which turns radio frequency power off after an adjustable, but fixed time delay. German patent DE 35 10586 describes a circuit which uses a low-frequency control current or low level generator radio frequency current source and a current level monitor to turn on generator radio frequency power for surgical effect. The circuit also monitors the generator output voltage for third harmonic content generated when desiccation completes and sparking begins to cause harmonic frequency generation to turn off generator radio frequency power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,745 discusses the problems encountered when turning off radio frequency power based upon measurements of the time derivative of patient tissue impedance and, instead, presents a circuit which turns off generator radio frequency power based upon fixed fractional changes in the amount of radio frequency current delivered to the patient tissue during desiccation or based upon generator sparking and harmonic frequency generation.
No circuitry has been known to avoid inadvertent turn off due to varying time derivative of tissue impedance and to provide more consistent desiccation levels than possible when turning radio frequency power off after a fixed time interval or when measuring fixed fractional changes in the amount of radio frequency current delivered to the patient tissue.